Personificación
by Maidijunior
Summary: Extraña mezcla de Sokkue y Tokka. Zutara. OnJixAang. IrohxUrsa. Fiction T. Sin Yue, sin Suki. Sokka estaba completamente solo... todas las noches se sentaba a observar la luna, a observarla a ella. Lo que no sabía, era que Yue volvería con él... Pero en el cuerpo de Toph, aunque no del todo...


_Y Yue me besa. Yo no puedo evitar llorar mientras ella asciende ¡Cuanto odio a Zhao! Ojalá que muera. Mi Yue se ha ido y yo no puedo hacer nada_

_N-A-D-A NADA_

_Lloro y corro hacia el estanque, encuentro el cuchillo de Zhao, el que usó para matar el espíritu de la luna, lo observo como un demente durante un rato y al cabo de eso lo alzo y cuando me lo voy a enterrar..._

Sokka despertó, empañado en sudor. Sabía que jamás lo dejaría esa pesadilla, eso que si pasó. Él hubiera muerto de no ser por los poderes curativos de Katara, que usó el agua del estanque para sanarlo de la herida mortal que él mismo se había provocado, después le regalaron a Katara un frasquito con agua de el estanque. Sokka se levantó y salió de su habitación, vagó un rato por los pasillos del palacio de hielo recién construido de la Tribu Agua del Sur. Aquello era demasiado para él. Tanto hielo le recordaba siempre a Yue... la luna... Suspiró. Él había logrado olvidar a Yue durante mucho tiempo, pues se había enamorado de Suki, pero el dolor por la perdida de Yue regresó cuando, tres meses después de la guerra, Suki lo dejó por un apuesto guerrero de la Tribu Agua del Norte llamado Utsukushi.

Salió del palacio y se dirigió a un pequeño estanque redondo, que destacaba perfectamente entre el omnipresente hielo. Y allí lloró, aunque no era la primera noche en que lloraba su suerte. «¿Por qué te dejé ir Yue?» se preguntaba mentalmente. No lo soportaría mucho tiempo, necesitaba dejar ese espacio demasiado parecido a la Tribu Agua del Norte, pues le recordaba mucho a Yue. Al menos en otro lugar la tortura, aunque presente, sería menor.

—Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí conmigo—dijo Sokka, sin poder evitar decirlo, alzando su cabeza hacia la blanca luna. Aún con la poca luz que ofrecía la lumbrera menor, se podían observar bien las ojeras del cansancio del guerrero, provocadas por el insomnio, hace un mes que no dormía bien por la constante pesadilla, hace un mes que recordaba a Yue, porque hace un mes lo había dejado Suki. Bajó el rostro, mirando de nuevo el estanque.

«No lo soporto más, me tengo que ir de este lugar» pensó. Entonces comenzó a analizar las opciones, que tan sólo eran dos; La primera era ir a la Nación del Fuego... «No. No puedo ir, Zuko está pasando un mal momento, Mai lo acaba de dejar» Entonces sólo le quedaba una opción «Iré al Reino Tierra, le pediré a Toph que me hospede» Resolvió.

Volvió a subir el rostro hacia la luna y no pudo evitar volver a llorar, ¿Por qué le estaba pasando aquello? ¿Qué había hecho él para que el universo lo odiara? Pero entonces oyó una voz femenina tras de él.

—Sokka, debes volver adentro, hace frío, ve a dormir—dijo Katara, mirando preocupada a su hermano que, al oírla, hizo un esfuerzo para contener las lágrimas y se secó las que tenía en el rostro.

—Claro, Katara—dijo el guerrero. Se paró y caminó hacia adentro del palacio. Cuando Sokka estuvo adentro, Katara miró atenta a la luna.

—Él todavía te extraña—le dijo a la luna—Ojalá pudieras hacer algo para volver.

Y dicho esto, se volvió sobre sus pasos. Si se hubiera quedado mirando hubiera observado cómo la silueta de una mujer joven aparecía sobre el lago y luego hubiera visto cómo la silueta se transformaba en la de una niña. Pero no lo vio. No vio como iba a hacer Yue para volver con Sokka.

* * *

_Una semana después..._

Toph se hallaba haciendo tierra-control en el patio, cuando oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

—Mensaje para Toph Bei Fong—dijo un hombre, al ver a la niña asomarse a la puerta. Toph bufó. Por primera vez en su vida, sus padres la habían dejado quedarse _sola_ en su casa (además de los guardias y la servidumbre), pues habían salido de viaje durante unos meses, y lo último que deseaba la niña de doce años era que el mensaje dijera que iban a volver antes.

—Soy yo—respondió al final, alargando la mano hacia el mensajero para que le entregara la carta.

—Viene de parte de Sokka Shui, príncipe de la Tribu Agua del Sur—dijo el hombre, entregándole la carta, para irse.

Toph caminó a su cuarto. «Al parecer a Sokka se le olvidó que soy ciega» pensó, así que llamó a una sirvienta que le leyera la carta.

—Hola Toph—comenzó a leer la mujer—He decidido salir un tiempo de la Tribu Agua del Sur, así que he decidido ir a visitarte. Espero que me puedas recibir, llegaré hoy en la tarde, así que, si quieres, me puedes ir arreglando un cuarto... Y, si hay un lago en tu casa, por favor que mi habitación esté lo más cerca posible de él.

Cuando la sirvienta terminó de leer, Toph le dio las gracias y le dijo que podía salir de la habitación.

—Como siempre, avisando a última hora—dijo.

Bueno, al menos la maestra tierra tendría alguien con quien pasar el tiempo. Su habitación tenía tres camas, la suya era la del medio, y su habitación era la más cercana al lago, así que decidió, para evitar que Sokka estropeara las otras habitaciones, que el chico durmiera en la misma que ella, con el asunto de los baños no había problema, el cuarto tenía dos baños privados.

* * *

_A la noche del mismo día..._

—A la próxima avisa con tiempo—le dijo Toph a Sokka, terminando de arreglar las cosas del chico en su habitación, habían durado media tarde acomodando el equipaje del guerrero en el cuarto de la maestra, así que ya era de noche.

—Bueno, a dormir—dijo Sokka, tirándose a la cama del lado de la ventana, que tenía vista al lago—Guau, cumpliste lo de "La habitación más cercana al lago" Gracias.

—Por cierto... ¿Por qué querías eso?—le preguntó Toph.

Sokka dudó, no quería decir la verdad, no quería, para nada, no, no. Pero si decía mentiras Toph lo descubriría por sus vibraciones, «Maldición. Puede sentir mis vibraciones... un momento. Estoy en la cama, una cama _de madera _¡No podrá sentir que miento! Siiiii»

—Caprichos de príncipe—respondió Sokka, riéndose.

—En todo caso, buenas noches, chico raro—dijo Toph con su bella sonrisa.

Sokka y Toph se durmieron, pero el primero no tardó en despertarse a causa de su constante pesadilla, así que salió hacia el lago.

Entonces allí comenzó a cantar:

_Extraño escuchar tu dulce voz  
Cada palabra que me enamoro  
Extraño escuchar que me hablas al dormir  
Extraño tu aroma en mi habitación  
Sentir tu presencia dondequiera que voy  
Extraño saber que te tengo, cerca de mi_

_No quiero seguir un segundo más, lejos de ti  
Quiero estar junto a ti  
Que tus manos me lleven muy lejos de aquí  
Quiero estar junto a ti  
Pues no vale la pena vivir si no es cerca de ti_

_Sé que tu cuidas de mi caminar  
Y aunque te falle  
No me dejas de amar  
Me recibes con brazos abiertos al regresar  
Estoy convencido que mi verdad  
No está ni en la ciencia ni en la soledad  
Está en el amor que me da la libertad_

_No quiero seguir un segundo más, lejos de ti  
Quiero estar junto a ti  
Que tus manos me lleven muy lejos de aquí  
Quiero estar junto a ti  
Pues no vale la pena vivir si no es cerca de ti  
Quiero estar junto a ti  
Que tus manos me lleven muy lejos de aquí  
Quiero estar junto a ti  
Pues no vale la pena vivir si no es cerca de ti  
No, no vale la pena vivir si no es cerca de ti_

Esa canción le recordaba tanto a Yue... Decía exactamente lo qe él sentía por ella... Cuando terminó de cantar se quedó quieto, observando la luna.

* * *

En su cama, Toph, dormida, comenzó a estremecerse de tal manera que parecía que de un momento a otro iba a empezar a convulsionar, pero al cabo de cinco segundos paró y se relajó, como si nada hubiera pasado. De hecho, la chica ni siquiera se despertó.

De la nada, las puntas del cabello negro de la niña, completamente suelto de modo que le llegaba a las caderas, cambiaron de su negro carbón... tiñéndose las puntas de un perfecto blanco...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

**¡Hola! A la verdad, no esperaba publicar este fic tan rápido (tengo muchos en espera) pero no pude evitarlo, ¡Me gustó tanto! Espero que les guste a ustedes también, pues es una rara mezcla de Sokkue y Tokka, ¡Va a estar fenomenal! Espero que les halla gustado.**


End file.
